devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
Succubus is one of the bosses that fights in DmC: Devil May Cry. She is a 1200-year-old demon in service to who lies within a temple beneath the Virility soda factory. She produces the "secret ingredient" of the drink, which causes it to make humans weaker and more docile. Story Succubus is a giant, female succubus that resides underneath the Virility factor, producing the "secret ingredient" which is really her own secretions. When entering the warehouse in limbo, the crates have various texts on them, such as 'STUPIDITY', 'OBESITY', 'CONSUME', and 'POISON'. After fighting waves of enemies, Kat's Egg Timer will allow Dante to reach the door to reach the mixing room before entering Succubus temple. Upon meeting her, calls her the "secret ingredient" to Virility. She and Dante continue a small dialogue wherein she recalls him as the "son of Sparda and Eva the whore" and says that she is 1200 years old before the two start cussing back and forth at each other. Succubus then vomits at Dante and the battle begins shortly afterward. After Dante attacks her various times at her weak point and cuts all three of her connective tubes, Succubus will fall into the pool of her own fluids. When Dante tries to leave the temple, she rises up from the ground and attempts to attack him while fighting against the current until Dante pushes her back and breaks the final boulder she is clinging to, dragging her to the blades and slicing her up. Dante is then awarded with the Eryx. Abilities The Succubus' main trait is her excretions being used in the Virility soft drink. As the "secret ingredient", it makes humans weak and docile, making them into the perfect slaves for Mundus and co. However, it has no effect on Nephilim like Dante, most likely due to their hybrid heritage. Succubus is rather weak, but is able to spew a caustic vomit with projectile efficiency, and her mass gives her the strength to smash the platforms that Dante stands on. She can also summon crystalline spikes from the ground, and let out a roar that blows Dante backward if he's too close. At some points, she'll enter an "Enrage" state, making her more lethal during the fight. Strategy While Succubus is not a difficult boss, the player must make quick use of the Demon Pull, Angel Lift, and Angel Boost to avoid a swift death. She will use various arm attacks-swiping and smashing-that can be easily evade with rolling and jumping, respectively, along with a roar that pushes Dante back. Next, she will vomit out acid (the "secret ingredient" of the drink) that covers the entire platform for 10 seconds and Dante must use Angel Lift to transverse over to the next platform. While her arms and hands can be attacked, her weak spot is the glowing red carbuncle on her forehead that is exposed after her attacks and allows Dante to deal much more damage. After dropping the first HP bar the tubes holding her up will be exposed; tear it off with the Demon Pull. Then lift Dante to another platform when she vomits. Avoid her and pull off her second tube. At that point, Succubus will become enraged and spew vulgar threats to Dante while destroying the platform he is on. Use Angel Boost to avoid falling into the pool of secretions and bring down her final HP bar and tube to make her fall and seemingly drown. A successful parry against her arm swing attack will always expose her weak point prematurely, as well as leaving it open for demon pull. If executed, Dante will slam Succubus to ground and knock her out for a few seconds, during which her weak point is opened defenselessly from Dante's heavy attacks. However, when Dante tries to exit the temple, she will rise up from the floor and attempt to attack him while fighting the current flowing towards the stirring rotors. This final part involves a quick succession of Demon Pulls and Angel Lifts. Finally, use the Arbiter to smash the rock that Succubus is clinging to and she will be dragged towards the spinning rotor blades, which will rip her apart, killing her, and allow Dante to awaken the Eryx from her demonic essence Background A is a demon who enters a man's dreams in the form of a woman, sometimes attractive and sometimes grotesque, and either seduces or rapes them in order to both take their semen for use in birthing new demons, and steal their souls for consumption. Succubus appearance is similar to a slug or caterpillar, which can often be poisonous. It also fits with original Succubus mythos, which states that Succubi only appear as attractive figures in the dreams they give men, to hypnotize and lure them to the Succubi's hidden location. That they reveal their true, monstrously grotesque form, before pouncing on their prey to rape and devour them. Trivia *To incapacitate Succubus, Dante utilizes a running two-legged kick to her face similar to Nero's Rainbow. *Being the secret ingredient in a beverage, Succubus situation closely mirrors that of a ''Futurama'' episode where The Planet Express crew discovers that the secret ingredient of the fictional soda drink Slurm contains fluids from the body of a creature called Wormulon Queen. *Succubus appearance as a caterpillar and first line, "Who are you?" may be a reference to Alice in Wonderland. References de:Sukkubus Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Category:Deceased